1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for treating fluids and, more particularly, to an elongated combination hand-held shower head and filter for use in washing hard to reach areas, and the removal of unwanted contaminants, such as chlorine, from water.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, approximately 80% of all potable water systems in the U.S. contain chlorine as disinfectant. These systems use different devices and methods for dechlorination of water at the point-of-entry (xe2x80x9cPOExe2x80x9d) into a commercial, industrial or residential building, and/or the point-of-use (xe2x80x9cPOUxe2x80x9d) at a faucet, shower head or tap.
The present invention is drawn to a POU water treatment system primarily used in residential, and to some degree, in commercial and industrial applications.
There are a number of known shower filters that use various types of media to filter out impurities in water. These include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,152,464, 5,300,224, 5,503,742, 5,914,043, 6,016,977, 6,056,875, 6,187,187 and 6,214,224 to Frederick A. Farley and David K. Farley, applicant herein.
While the foregoing prior art devices, filter media and methods provide improved filtration of water passing through them, they have limitations in use, particularly for tall persons and/or those who have problems utilizing available hand-held shower heads, to clean or wash hard to reach areas on their bodies when they are in a shower stall or bath tub.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved shower water filter. It is a particular object of the present invention to provide an improved hand held device for filtering contaminants from water. It is a still more particular object of the present invention to provide an improved elongated combination hand held shower head and filter for filtering contaminants from hot water passing there through at high flow rates. It is yet a particular object of the present invention to provide an improved elongated combination hand held shower head and water filter for use to reach hard to wash portions of a person""s body. It is a further particular object of the present invention to provide an improved elongated combination hand held shower head and water filter having a swivel shower head attached to an elongated in line hose filter that is sized and dimensioned to it into a holding bracket in two positions.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a combination hand-held shower head and water filter having an elongated shower element having an extended swivel held in one end of an in-line water filter element that contains a filter media or removable filter cartridge, and which is versatile and easy to use.